Ulli Trey
|fgcolor= |image= |imgsize= |image2= |imgsize2= |race=Terran |faction= Umojan Protectorate |birth= |death= |gender=Female |height= |weight= |hair= |eyes= |job=Shadowguard |family= |voice= |concept= |concattop= }} Ulli Trey is a young Umojan Protectorate shadowguard, a psychic espionage agent. She goes by the codename "Pandora".Burns, Matt. "Collateral Damage." (May 13, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Collateral Damage Accessed 2010-05-16. Biography Anselm Operation Pandora was assigned to protect a former Terran Dominion weapons engineer who had deserted. They hid at a safehouse on the planet of Anselm. Pandora failed to protect him however, hesitating at a critical moment. This enabled Dominion forces to storm the safehouse and kill him. His wife and daughter were both badly injured in a deliberate intimidation attempt. In a fit of rage, the wife shot Pandora twice with a needle gun, injuring Pandora's shoulder and blowing off her right thumb. The outcome of this operation would come to haunt Pandora for years to come. Simonson Operation For approximately a year, the Terran Dominion had locked down the Simonson Munitions Factory and surrounding area. Protectorate agents had made repeated attempts to gain information from the locked down facility but failed to gain any significant information. In 2503,September 27, 2011. "Timeline." StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 393-416. ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. Pandora spent four months at Augustgrad, the capital city of Korhal, in order to research the secret weapons project there. However, her team leader, "Sage", got cold feet. He didn't believe the mission was worth the risks, such as potentially revealing the location of other Umojan teams in Augustgrad. Pandora was prepared to risk her life, but Sage reminded her of her poor performance at Anselm. Pandora refused to give up, however. She created a false intelligence report showing a low number of guards at the factory. Sage felt slightly confused, enabling her to use her psionic abilities to manipulate Sage into agreeing with her. However, Sage would act slightly "scatter-brained" until the effects wore off. Parts of him were still strong-willed, however. He insisted on remaining close to Simonson, considering Pandora his responsibility. He was upset about how she had nearly died on Anselm, and about how it was his decision to let her go there. Pandora was left feeling guilty about her manipulations of him. By disguising herself as a bartender, she was able to kill a Dominion military liaison named Colton Miersma, making it look like a heart attack. The next day she disguised herself as a hoverbike courier to visit his replacement liaison, driver Rebecca Schafer. Pandora used her psiweave to disguise herself as Schafer, who was supposed to drive Commander Bartlett to the munitions factory.Burns, Matt. "Collateral Damage." (May 13, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Collateral Damage Accessed 2010-05-16. Project: Odin Pandora's switch was successful. Commander Bartlett didn't even talk to her, only paying attention so he could stare at her lustfully. As she drove Bartlett to the factory, Sage followed in a van for a time, before he hid behind a steep hill close to Simonson. The security checks focused on the high-ranking officer and didn't detect Pandora's infiltration. Once inside, she released nanotech micro-spies to tail the commander, as he was treated to a demonstration of the Thor project. Within a few hours Agent Trey was free and clear, carrying the information back to the Protectorate; her team was thoroughly shaken by their findings and praying that some counter could be found for such a beast.2007-08-30. Thor. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-30. For her success, the Umojan council awarded Trey with the Guardian's Order - one of the highest honors that could be bestowed upon their agents. However, Pandora felt it was an empty victory as the operation had cost the lives of several of her fellow agents, including Sage. Skills and Abilities After Pandora lost her thumb on Anselm, she was given a replacement thumb which hid a gun designed to fire hundreds of poison-laced micro-spikes she hid in her uniform. The paralytic poison would first disable the victim's vocal muscles before killing them. In addition, Pandora was a formidable psychic and was able to maintain her psiweave mask throughout most of the operation. References Trey, Ulli Category:Umojan characters Category:Terran shadowguards